The Proposal
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: Laura and Almanzo. Winter 1893.


**February 18, 1893**

It was Laura Elizabeth Ingalls' sixteenth birthday. She had just gotten back from her teaching job for the weekend. She was currently teaching at a small country school in place of an elderly teacher, Miss Trimble. Even though Laura was still fifteen at the time, too young to be a substitute teacher, Eliza Jane Wilder and the superintendent of the district agreed to bend the rule this time. After all, she would be sixteen years old in just a couple months. The teaching job was going well.

To get to and from school, Laura needed a ride. Almanzo Wilder agreed to take her. Laura was very attracted to him. However, he was 21 while she was only 16. She had her doubts that he would ever notice her. In the meantime, she tried her hardest not to worry about it. She was going to spend the day with her family.

"Morning Birthday Girl," Laura's mother smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you. It's nice to have my birthday on a Saturday this year."

"I can imagine." Ma smiled. "Here's your breakfast."

"Thank you. Where is everyone?"

"Your father went to get Mary and Adam. And the boys. The children are outside playing in the snow."

"It's awfully quiet for them to be playing." Laura remarked.

"Oh, they probably still think you're asleep." Caroline replied. She was doing her best to cover up the fact that the children were making a surprise for Laura.

Laura smiled and ate her breakfast. She then went upstairs and got dressed. When she came down, Charles was back with Mary and Adam, as well as their twin sons, Adam and Tyler.

"Hi Laura," Mary greeted.

"Hi Mary!" Laura smiled, hugging her 17 1/2-year old sister.

"It's good to be with you. How was your week?"

"It was really good. The kids are wonderful. Miss Trimble even…" Laura was chatting a mile a minute as the sisters went into the house.

Charles and Adam laughed.

"I guess the women are gonna leave us with the boys." Charles laughed.

"It looks like it." Adam smiled.

Charles and Adam brought in the twins. They would be six months old the following Monday, February 20.

That evening, the Ingalls family ate supper together. After eating, Caroline brought out presents and cake.

"Oh Ma, you didn't have to go to all this trouble." Laura said.

"It was no trouble at all." Caroline smiled.

"What gift will you open first?" Laura's enthusiastic 7-year old sister asked.

"Well, I think I'll open the one with the blue ribbon." Laura smiled.

Carrie grinned. "That's mine."

"Carrie did the work, Grace picked out the color." Albert smiled.

Laura smiled. She opened the package. Her face lit up. "New mittens! I've needed a pair desperately since last winter. And they're blue, my favorite color!"

"Ma showed me how to knit." Carrie smiled. "Grace picked out blue."

"Well thank you, I love them." Laura hugged Carrie.

She then leaned over and kissed her 2-year old sister, Grace's cheek.

"Who is the gift with the red ribbon from?" Laura asked.

"Your father and I." Caroline smiled.

Laura opened the package to find a new hat.

"It's beautiful, thank you!" Laura hugged both her parents.

"Summer is a little ways off, but I figured you'll be needing one in another three or four months." Caroline smiled.

"I do. Thank you very much." Laura grinned.

"This one's from us." Mary smiled, handing Laura a package.

"Perfume." Laura smiled. "Lavender."

"I know Lemon Verbena is your favorite, but this one is pretty good too. I wear it almost every day. I hope you'll like it."

"Oh, I do. Thank you, Mary, Adam, boys."

Laura hugged her brother-in-law and sister.

"This is for you too." Mary smiled, handing Laura a card. "From me."

Laura smiled. She opened the envelope to find a card.

"Dearest Laura, It's hard to believe that it's your sixteenth birthday. Not too long ago, it was my sixteenth birthday and you were the one writing the card. But I just wanted to tell you that I love you so very much. You and I may not have always seen eye-to-eye on things growing up. Truthfully, we were each other's worst enemy at times. But when we got a little older, we really began to stick up for each other and love each other the way sisters should. I cherish our times together. I wish they could be more frequent, but I love any time I can spend with you. I love you so much, Laura. I'm so proud of the woman you are. I'm very proud to call you my sister. Love- Mary."

Laura silently read the card. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Thank you Mary." She smiled and hugged her older sister.

Mary's eyes welled up. "I meant every word."

After eating cake, Albert looked at the clock over the mantle. It read six-thirty.

"Laura, I have a gift for you too. But you have to get into your Sunday dress, get your coat on, and your new mittens from Carrie. You can even wear your new hat if you'd like."

Laura smiled. "What's going on Albert?"

"You'll see in a few minutes." Albert grinned. "No questions."

"All right." Laura laughed.

In a few minutes, she came down.

"You need a spray or two of your new perfume." Caroline smiled, handing Laura the bottle.

"How do I look?"

Caroline quickly ran a brush through Laura's hair. "Like an angel."

Laura hugged her mother.

"Come with me, please." Albert said, taking Laura's hand and leading her outside.

She smiled when she went outside. There was Almanzo and his team pulling a small wagon. "Climb in, Beth."

She did so.

"See you in a bit, Laura."

"See you Albert."

"There's a blanket on the floor, if you're chilly."

"Do you mind if I get it out?"

"Not at all." He smiled.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm just taking you for a little ride. We're goin' into Walnut Grove."

Laura smiled.

Almanzo took Laura into town. He stopped in front of the school. He helped her out of the wagon.

"Laura, this is where you and I first talked a year ago this Fall. Since that talk, I've realized what a wonderful person you are. I've come to love you and to love our family. My life is not the same when you're not here. I miss you a lot when you're away teaching. But I look forward to our Sunday and Friday afternoon rides together. Laura, I love you more than words can say." He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me, Laura Elizabeth Ingalls?"

"Yes, I will." She smiled. "But what will Pa say?"

"He gave me his blessing."

Tears filled Laura's eyes. "I love him. And you!"

Almanzo hugged her. He slipped a ruby ring on her finger.

"It's so beautiful! Thank you."

After a couple minutes, Laura and Albert got in the wagon. They first went to tell Eliza Jane the good news. She was thrilled for them. They then went back to Laura's home.

"She said yes." Almanzo beamed.

Everyone clapped.

"I'll have the sweetest man for my husband." Laura grinned, leaning her head on Almanzo's shoulder.

 **That's my take on the way Almanzo propsed to Laura. I hope y'all liked it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
